Vermeille
by Asrial
Summary: Laguna contemple le vide de son existence */!\automutilation*


Auteur : Asrial

Base : FF8

Genre : Angst, POV

Rating : R

Titre : Vermeille

Vermeille

Une….Deux….Trois…..Quatre…..

Le cutter entailla vivement la peau, juste en dessous de la précédente coupure…

Une….Deux….Trois….Quatre….Cinq….

La lame du cutter brilla a nouveau sous la lumière tamisée de la salle de bain tandis qu'une sixième coupure ouvrait cette fois ci le flanc offert.

Une….Deux….Trois….Quatre….Cinq…..Six….

Encore Une ?

Quatre ? 

Ou dix ???

Combien lui en faudrait-il en plus avant de se sentir quelque peu soulagé…  
Combien de cicatrices supplémentaires avant que la perte de sang ne le force a s'asseoir et a arrêter son petit jeu de mort

Combien de souffrances avant que quelqu'un ne le découvre et ne l'en empêche….

Non….

Jamais….

Sept…..Huit….Neuf…..

Dix….

Il posa le cutter sur le bord de la baignoire et fixa son reflet dans la psyché en face de lui…

Son torse musclé, ses hanches étroites, ses cuisses fermes…Un corps de combattant…

Un corps de militaire….

Aux innombrables cicatrices…  
Certaines si fines qu'il ne pouvait les voir que parce qu'il savait qu'elles étaient là, d'autres, rouges ou blanches, bouffies, élargies par le manque de soin, les muscles entaillé en dessus et jamais guéris…

Des dizaines…  
Des centaines…  
toutes faites de sa propre main…

De sa propre volonté…

Pour chasser la douleur par la douleur…  
Pour confondre la souffrance du cœur par la torture du corps…

Dans une futile tentative de laver par son propre sang ses erreurs et ses regrets…

Inutile...

Stupide solution mais la seule qu'il était parvenu a trouver pour soulager son tourment.

L'unique torture qu'il contrôlait encore…

Le seul élément e sa vie sur lequel il lui restait un semblant de contrôle…Son propre corps…

Comme il le haïssait !

Il repris son cutter et le posa sur ses avants bras.

Là aussi il pouvait couper.

Il aurait pu ici aussi.

Cette peau vierge de cicatrices, nue a la souffrance…

Ignorante…  
Comme une feuille vide...

Onze…Douze….Treize….

Une nouvelle balafre entailla son ventre, large comme la main, longue comme son bras…

Il ne devait pas toucher à ses bras…

Ils étaient trop visibles…Trop…"publiques", pour qu'il prenne le risque de dévoiler une quelconque faiblesse et les petits soulagements qu'il se permettait…

Quatorze…Quinze…

Le sang coulait maintenant en fins rubans vermeils sur ses flancs et ses cuisses, tachant le sol de marbre blanc de grandes auréoles.

Il frémit…

La douleur s'estompait maintenant…

Si forte….

La brûlure des coupures qui devenait comme une étreinte immatérielle …

Un ancrage irréel dans une vie qui ne l'était pas moins, une infime lueur de chaleur au milieu du néant de son existence…

Il soupira…

Il aurait pu aussi bien être mort, personne ne s'en soucierait vraiment…

Un jour, peut-être, tenterait-il d'aller un peu plus loin…

Juste…

Juste un peu plus loin…

Là ou la douleur n'est plus que caresse, où elle n'est plus rien a part l'univers même…

Là où personne ne pourrais ne faire revenir…

Un jour, il savait qu'il se couperait un peu trop fort…

Un peu trop profondément…

Un peu trop longtemps…

Il savait qu'il n'épancherait pas ses plaies et les laisseraient noyer de son sang le marbre jusqu'à le teindre de sa vie…

Il savait, aussi, que personne ne le trouverait avant que ce ne soit trop tard…

Il n'avait personne après tout…

Personne…  
  


Pas même son fils…

La chair de sa chair…  
Son propre sang…

Il coulerait…

Sur le marbre ou dans les veines de son fils, il ne cesserait de couler…

Que son fils le veuille ou non…

Les tempes battantes, il s'assit par terre puis porta les mains a sa bouche.

Il aimait le goût de son sang.

Il aimait le métal qu'il y sentait.

Comme l'acier qu'il avait manier pendant des années…

Comme celui que son fils maniait a son tour…

Sang et acier…

Sa vie…

Sa mort peut-être ?

Il l'aurait voulu.

Il aurait aimé en avoir le courage…

Lentement, il assura les pansement sur ses plaies puis se releva pesamment.

Mais il était lâche…  
Il l'avait toujours été.

S'il avait eut une once de courage, il n'aurais pas laissé Edéa lui faire abandonner son enfant…Il n'aurait pas laissé sa femme enceinte seule…Il se serrait déclarer a temps a Kyros…

Tant de choses…  
Et si peu d'accomplies…

Alors il écoutait couler les petites gouttes vermeilles sur le marbre.

Seule horloge de sa vie a laquelle il prêtait encore attention, passant parmi les autres sans que quiconque ne le voit…

Il était le président Loire.

Mais personne ne se souciait de Laguna.

Il essora la serpillière bien que se demanda encore pourquoi.

Quinze ans de ce petit jeu avaient déjà teinté de rose la pierre mais personne ne s'en était jamais soucié.

Il était Loire, pas Laguna…Et Loire n'aurait jamais l'idée de s'automutiler, n'est ce pas ?

Il était le Président et le Président fait passer son devoir avant sa vie….

Il était le Président…Et il avait perdu son fils…

Squall était le Proviseur de la BGU, mais il était parvenu a préserver sa vie…

Son fils était encore vivant...Lui était déjà mort…

Lentement, il se rhabilla puis s'étudia dans la glace.

Rien ne se voyait.

Rien ne se voyait jamais.

Il était passé maître dans l'art de camoufler la douleur.

Il savait étouffer la souffrance et l'utiliser.

Il était déjà mort pour les autres…Mais pour lui il tentait de vivre…

Encore un peu…

Juste un peu…

Juste…  
Quelques gouttes vermeilles de plus à répandre…

Juste une trace à laisser….

Il descendit les marches avec lenteur.

Non qu'il veuille y mettre un quelconque décorum, juste qu'il était fatigué…

Kyros hocha la tête avec approbation….Comme toujours…

Laguna baissa un instant la tête.

Juste la souffrance pour un instant de satisfaction fugitive…

Il redressa le chef.

Le président de Galbadia attendait.

Il le broierait sous son talon…

Il souffrait assez pour le vaincre…  
Une fois de plus…

Sans que personne ne s'en soucie…

fin


End file.
